feddingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vittorio Stamos
Write the text of your article here! 'Early Life' Vittorio Stamos' parents, Antonio and Erica moved to the suburbs of Pittsburgh, PA while Stamos was very young. Stamos was a straight-and-narrow teenager, doing well in school and even playing quarterback for one of the local high schools. A few months before he graduated, however, Stamos would get his first glimpse of the wiseguy life that would start him on his road to the squared circle. It is unknown exactly what event caused him to join the local Mafioso, but it is known that shortly after his graduation, Stamos moved to Baltimore, Maryland and begain his career in organized crime in earnest. The young mobster shows tremendous tenacity - at one point even pulling of a robbery with black-painted Super Soakers on a dare and making off with a bag full of cash. His criminal career would come to a screeching halt nearly a year later. His longtime friend and fellow wiseguy, Jesse Graziani, was brutally murdered by the local KKK chapter, who tied him to a cross and lit it on fire because Graziani was a homosexual. When Stamos learned the news, he snapped, and was arrested following an assault on those responsible for his friend's death. The trial was swift. Stamos was sentenced to rehibilitation at the Bristol Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Here, Stamos spent three arduous years and met another longtime friend, Lewiston Cates, who had been incarcerated for the murder of his ex-girlfriend's family. The two were released at roughly the same time, and both returned to Baltimore, where Cates had heard of a few upstart wrestling promotions. Stamos would keep his long-standing Mafia contacts low-key; the only two outside the Mafia to know of his dealings where Cates and Stamos' girlfriend at the time, Leigh Amherst. 'Early Career' Introduction to TM Fantasy Bookng Stamos' beginnings were in a small independent promotion called the Eternal Wrestling Federation. Pay was negligible, and Stamos captured the promotion's Hardcore title shortly after his debut. Joining two other promotions (the Technical Wrestling Federation and the Dragula Wrestling Federation), he would broaden his horizons a little by little as well as improve his wrestling skills. It wasn't long before he was challenging Impact for the TWF championship, which he never captured. Stamos would, however, capture the TWF Tag Team Championships with Cates, and the team was known as the Partners in Crime. Fanning Out Stamos would discover his "former" Mafioso abilities suited him well when it came to administration. Stamos would take part in the opening of two new promotions as well as capture two local championships. After wrestling one of his final TWF shows, Stamos was approached by John Austin, who convinced him to talk to his higher-ups in World Mayhem Wrestling. 'World Mayhem Wrestling' On July 15th, 2002, Stamos signed his first major contract. He was victorious in his debut match shortly afterwards, although his initial success would be met with several defeats at the hands of Static. Teaming with The Good One, Stamos would capture the wMw Hardcore Championship for a total of five seconds, but the duo - the Mega-Jobbers - would fail in their bid to challenge for the Tag Team Titles, defeated by Shredder and L-Train, who would later become Blaq. An Ugly End He would grow increasingly frustrated with his surroundings in wMw, though the main reason was his inability to escape Static's shadow. Half of management, Tommy Nitro, held a vendetta against Stamos for the latter's almost winning the wMw World Heavyweight Championship, causing the two to get into off-screen confrontations. Controversy surrounding a Stamos no-show for a wMw Pay-Per-View led to his firing from the company in August 2002. 'Controversial Wrestling Federation' As his time in wMw came to and end, Stamos entered negotiations with Game420, then-owner of CWF. Two weeks later, Stamos would debut on CWF television, costing Kris Style his CWF North Atlantic Championship. Stamos would fail to capture the title himself in a four-way match. The Wahlbergs His first endeavour with CWF would prove to be just as unsatisfying as his wMw run. Soon after his failed bid for the North Atlantic championship, Stamos was forced to face an announcer he'd been humiliating ever since he debuted on CWF television - Wally Margaret Wahlberg. Though Stamos dominated the match, interference from Wally's brother and fellow announcer Ed Marlon Wahlberg would cost him the match. While Stamos would gain a small measure of revenge by defeating Ed later on, Stamos would once again lose to the Wahlbergs at CWF Drastic Measures 2002 in an intergender tag team match where Stamos teamed up with his girlfriend, Leigh Amherst, while Ed and Wally were joined by their sister and CWF ring announcer, Irene Ursula Wahlberg. Stamos left the company soon after. 'Drifting from wMw to IUW to UWE' The Death of wMw Upon his departure from CWF, Stamos learned that his former promotion was failing, their leadership having abandoned them. Stamos signed on as part of a coalition to save wMw, and would be named co-owner with Static. Despite these efforts, the promotion would squander, as it would during a subsequent resurrection attempt with Ben Blockley as his co-owner. xCw Leaving the wreckage of World Mayhem Wrestling behind, Stamos joined a small company, owned by Static. His involvement was small, although he did capture the xCw Intercontintental Championship. (This xCw is not to be confused with the XcW formerly run by Triple 6.) The Cold Shoulder From IUW Stamos soon set his sights upon a possible contract with Independent Underground Wrestling, CWF's chief rival and the place where several wrestlers whom Stamos had come to respect called home. IUW superstar Howdypimp would host a special IUW Wreckage to showcase talent to IUW management, with Stamos trying out in a match against Chain. Despite the support of roughly half of the IUW roster, however, talks between Stamos and then-owner Bane would lead nowhere, as the incidents surrounding Stamos' firing from wMw were still fresh in his mind. The Conception of UWE A surprise contact from MW concerning the possibility of starting a new promotion - Universal Wrestling Entertainment - would capture Stamos' attention. Stamos would spend weeks working with MW to get the promotion ready to start, and on its debut show, would be announced as fifty-percent on-screen owner (The other fifty percent was supposed to be Triple 6.) Personal problems led Stamos to take time away from UWE and fedding in general, and upon his return, he discovered he no longer had a place in UWE. 'Explicit Wrestling Organization' The Beginning Howdypimp would leave IUW himself to try his hand at creating a promotion. After talks with Paul Bearer fell through, Howdy would contact Stamos, who immediately signed onto the project. As the initial preparations came to fruition and the Explicit Wrestling Organization began in earnest, Stamos would serve as an off-air executive while losing out to then-upstart Blyss in a tournament for the EWO Universal Championship. As EWO's first month came to a close, Howdy would promote Stamos and fellow executive Falcon to be his co-owners. During this period, Howdypimp was leading a campaign to steal talent away from several competing promotions, causing conflicts that Stamos and Falcon had to weather. Regulation X Stamos' first major feud would be against Regulation X. The reasons for the feud are unknown, but apparently significant, as the two fought a brutal war for supremacy. During a High Street Brawl, Stamos would indignify Regulation with a thermometer. Regulation won out in the end, breaking Stamos' head open by driving it through a toilet, then pinning the mobster in their final encounter. This signaled the beginning of both men's rise. World Heavyweight Champion Stamos' first main event followed less than a month later. EWO Champion Falcon had been stripped of his title behind the scenes by Stamos and Howdy when it was discovered that Falcon was leaving. Howdy decided to have the next champion decided in a fed-wide tournament. Stamos would defeat Howdy himself to reach the final match against Black Jehovah, a newcomer to EWO. Jehovah would walk away Champion, but Stamos was not deterred. He would constantly antagonize the "Lovechild of Lucifer" on EWO programming until finally Jehovah granted Stamos a title match. Jehovah was so sure of victory that he allowed Stamos to pick the stipulation. The mobster would choose to have the match take place at the Bristol Asylum, the winner being the man who could escape that hell through the front doors first. At EWO Reign of Terror 2003, Stamos and Jehovah literally tore each other apart in their quest for the EWO gold, a quest finally won by Stamos after interference from Freddie Manson. Stamos would celebrate his title win despite his injuries the next night, complete with a special appearance by longtime friend and then-CWF Champion Legion. One month later, Stamos would solidify his hold on the title by defeating Jehovah and Manson in a three way match for the title. The end was nigh, however, as Stamos would be forced to defend his championship in a second Eye of the Storm match. To add insult to injury, EWO on-air owner Regulation X stated that if Stamos were to lose the title, he would have to retire from EWO. With no other choice, Stamos accepted - and lost to Sean Savage. As a result, Stamos was never seen on EWO television from then until its close in October. Ownership About a month after the promotion's start, Stamos' backstage clout would land him in an ownership triumverate, with Howdypimp and Falcon. Falcon would later ditch the company, causing Howdy and Stamos to strip him of his EWO World Championship and put it up for grabs in the Path of Endurance tournament. Nearly a month and a half after Falcon left, Howdy would step down, leaving Stamos with full backstage control of EWO. Known throughout wrestling circles as a Nazi for his brutal style of ownership, EWO's stregnth, influence and prestige all grew exponentially under his tutelage. Stamos would even fire former superstar Olympian citing backstage difficulties, and would even install a blacklist of superstars he wouldn't even consider signing to the growing company. On June 22nd, 2003 Stamos abruptly left EWO, handing the company reins to Bomber and Bond. EWO died less than six months later. To this day, if you were to ask him, Stamos would tell you that leaving EWO was probably the single biggest mistake he'd ever made. 'Controversial Wrestling Federation' The Unforgiven On the same night of his departure from EWO, Stamos would redebut on CWF programming by interfering in the main event of CWF Retribution - a CWF World title match between Legion and Atlas. Along with Enigma, Stamos and Legion would destroy Atlas, John Reyes and the Coalition, stating that a new era had been born. Those once looked over by the company, they said, would now run the company as they saw fit. The Unforgiven was born. Stamos enjoyed initial successes while part of the Unforgiven. He quickly defeated Wiz to gain the Commissionership of CWF, then defeated legend TripleH4:20 in a grudge match. His girlfriend, Leigh, would almost walk out on him following the bloodbath, but Stamos caught up to her and proposed. She accepted. While the newly engaged couple prepared for their nupitals, the Unforgiven blew apart. Legion and Enigma started bickering, then outright trying to kill each other. Enigma went so far as to cut Legion's brake lines, putting him in the hospital, near death. A week later, Enigma would reveal that the trap was originally set for Katrina Arcangela, Legion's girlfriend at the time - and Stamos' cousin. Enigma reasoned that Katrina was holding Legion back and tried to remove her - but instead started a war with Stamos himself. When Malevolence 2003 rolled around, Stamos and Leigh tied the knot in front of a sold out crowd, with Legion, Katrina, Enigma, Vixen and Mark Jamison in attendence. Later that night, Enigma would toss Legion from the scaffolding during their Pathway to Hell match, crippling Legion. Supported by his new wife as well as Legion's brother Adam "Outcast" Linoge, Stamos took on Enigma in a cage match at Drastic Measures, emerging victorious, but Legion returned, shunning his cane and destroying both Stamos and Enigma. Legion would later defeat Stamos in a Mafia Rules match and that chapter of their history came to a close. The last notable event before the CWF roster split was his feud with Sabbat. At this point, Stamos was growing weary of wrestling, wanting to settle down with his wife. The two would ultimately face off in the revived Bristol Asylum for the Criminally Insane in the second-ever Asylum Match. After a brutal battle, Sabbat would emerge victorious. Hard Times During the Roster Split Times didn't get any easier for Stamos, as the CWF underwent a roster split that divided it into two competing factions: the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance and the Innovators of Elite Wrestling Association. Stamos would have little success during the split, originally a member of the XWA, where his wife, Leigh was brutally attacked by Dark Warrior, a former gofer of Stamos' who'd had his neck broken at the mobster's hands. Dark Warrior would defeat Stamos, who jumped ship to the IEWA and became Xtreme Lee Gorgeous's enforcer. Soon after, he became embroiled in a feud with Big Red Monster. Although it appeared Stamos was out of his league, he held his own. At CWF Oppression 2004, the two faced off in an Inferno match. Despite dirty tactics on both sides and the interference of Leigh herself, Stamos finally lost the match when his longtime friend, Lewiston Cates, interfered and knocked both men out with his bat. He then dragged BRM's body over that of Stamos' and forced the referee to end the match with a controversial pinfall. It seemed the two would then feud, but CWF had bigger things planned. It is assumed the two solved their difference offscreen. Restarting A Legacy In the winter of 2004, the CWF underwent a "restart" - a ruse by Adam Linoge, brother of Legion, to gain control over the company. Stamos would once again fight Big Red Monster, this time over the CWF Pure Violence Championship. Stamos would fail in his endeavour, and disappear a month later. The Return of the Explicit Wrestling Organization Stamos once again reappeared in the summer of 2005, interfering in the Four Dimensions of Chaos] match between Legion and his brother at CWF Bloodlust. Despite his interference, Legion suffered extensive injuries and was unable to wrestle. Stamos took up his old friend's banner, trying to rid the CWF of Linoge's evil influence. At CWF UnRestricted 4, Stamos and Linoge squared off in a New York Streetfight that Stamos later called a "Last Fucker Moving" match. Linoge won the brutal contest, then on the following broadcast, revealed to Stamos that Leigh was a spy for him all along. Enraged, Stamos challenged Linoge to one last match, and at CWF Tribulation defeated the owner in an Ultimate Submission match. In the wake of Linoge's defeat, Stamos began a diabolical scheme to wrest control from Linoge. Around this time, several superstars began making mysterious attacks against their CWF counterparts, and following 2004's Malevolence, Stamos revealed that he had planned this very situation three years ago and had quietly been implementing it ever since. The Explicit Wrestling Organization, composed of Stamos, Janus Kopykat, Blyss, Marcus Richards, Bomber, Sabbat, Xanatos, and Reaver began their assault on a beleagured and fractured CWF. Big Red Monster and Legion would end Xanatos and Reaver's involvement with a horrific beatdown to regain the CWF Tag Team Championship. Lewiston Cates refused to join his old friends, despite pressure from Stamos and the appearance of David Moralesand C-Dogg. Eventually two teams took form to clash for control of CWF: Team CWF was comprised of Legion, Big Red Monster, Kris Style and John Austin. Team EWO was comprised of Blyss, Marcus Richards, Sabbat, and Janus Kopykat. Don Stamos and Lewiston Cates were first named special enforcers for the match, but Stamos' machinations with former CWF legal assistant Marisa DiScala would add them to the match. Marisa would also be instrumental in creating 'no-fire' clauses in each EWO member's contract to prevent Linoge from firing the saboteurs. The EWO hijacked the PPV the match was to occur on, renaming it Reign of Terror in their image. The five on five battle would end with the double-cross of Lewiston Cates, who joined his EWO brethren. Jake Chronos would defect from CWF on the same night. Stamos would banish Linoge to the Bristol Asylum in one of his first acts as the reinstated owner of EWO. EWO would ride high on their victories for two months, going so far as to force CWF superstars to wrestle in high school gyms to keep their jobs. Little by little, an organized resistance began to take form. The EWO gave CWF a chance to regain control at Hostile Takeover, but EWO would dominate all but one match - Jake Chronos' title defense against Geo. The next Saturday, Jake was mauled by the combined EWO and ejected from the group. Geo took his place. CWF Regains Control Even though things seemed to be going Stamos' way, his ego began to get the better of him. Over his legal assistand and girlfriend Marisa DiScala's advice, he signed a contract for a final Best of Seven matches against the CWF, firing her in the process. If EWO won, the resistance would end. Stamos himself did not participate nor even interfere in any of the matches, later stating that "If they couldn't do it on their own, then they failed themselves." The CWF won the Best of Seven at Drastic Measures, culminating with Hawk unifying the EWO and CWF World titles against Blyss and Mercer. Many now-former EWO members expressed their dislike towards Stamos for his handling of the matches. Blyss outright threatened him, while Bomber confronted Stamos and set off a volatile feud that saw Bomber hospitalized three times and both men requiring medical attention after their Mafia Rules match at Conquest. Proving himself able, however, Stamos came out after Scott Moore had retained his title against Big Red Monster and revealed that before the Best of Seven had taken place, he'd signed himself a contract granting him a title shot of his choosing at any point. Stamos chose that moment and soundly defeated Moore to win the InterNational Championship. When CWF defeated the EWO, many expected Linoge to regain control. At first it seemed this was the case - until Stamos' ex-wife Leigh took over all ownership responsibilities and embarked on a program to revitalize the ruined CWF. Furious at Stamos' repeated attempts to thwart her, then his IN title win, Leigh would back a group of up-and-comers dedicated to change in CWF: the New Era of Controversy, consisting of The Predecessor, James Faith and A.T. Fusion. Cecil Massie would soon join the group. After Leigh's Head of Security, Bauer could not rid her of her ex-husband, she sicced James Faith on him. The two would begin a cat-and-mouse feud that reached its high point during their International Championship match at UnRestricted 5. They didn't disappoint, and the New Yorkers show appeared saw a spectacular main event that ended with Stamos' arm held high in victory. His luck would run out soon after, however, when he lost his title to Geo on a weekly live event. Soon after, at Oppression, Stamos was preparing to finish James Faith off for good when he was attacked by the other three members of the NEOC. Faith would win the match and the day. Stamos disappeared after his loss, not to be seen for months. During this time, Leigh stepped down after being deemed unable to perform her duties due to an attack by Sabbat at the previous UnRestricted. All evidence suggests that Stamos and his ex-wife still have nothing to do with each other. Triumphant Return Don Stamos returned to CWF programming in May 2007, wanting revenge on the now-crumbling New Era of Controversy for their attacks on Oppression. He never got the chance, as Fusion and Faith retired soon after his return, while Cecil became CWF Champion. Adam Linoge, once again in control of the company, would toy with his nemesis by making him fight Ed Marlon Wahlberg, Irene Ursula Wahlberg, Carl Wahlberg the Fifth, Nate Bob Wahlberg, and Nicholai Borisovich Wahlberg, the surviving members of the Wahlberg Family in a 5-on-1 no disqualification match that saw their devastation at the irate mobster's hand. Stamos would continue to call for his revenge, and continue to be ignored outright. Vegetto would take extreme offense to Stamos' demands and kickstart a feud between the two. The course of this feud would see both men attempting to "off" the other, Vegetto's manager Devon Paige get manhandled as well as involvement by No Holds Champion Sabbat. Old grudges would return and, much to Vegetto's dismay, Stamos would win his first No Holds Barred Championship on June 27, 2007. Less than a month later, Adam Linoge would strip him of the championship, citing "visa difficulties" which turned out to be Linoge's own doing. This didn't stop Stamos from reaching out and attempting to take anything he thought was his. Soon after being stripped of the No Holds Barred title, he would take place in the third-ever Blind Ladder Match with Blyss, Sabbat, Kars, Xarlos, Laish and Shujinko Hamasaki. On the line were shots for the International and World Heavyweight Championships, the first spot in the upcoming Anarchy Brawl, as well as the 30th spot in the Anarchy Brawl. The match would see Stamos come out empty-handed, after almost clinching the World title shot. He immediately confronted the man who'd cost him that shot, Laish, who had won both Brawl spots. The two would then engage in months of head games as Laish said Don wasn't ready for a World title shot. Despite Laish's statements, Stamos would eliminate him from the Anarchy Brawl twice to win a World title shot anytime in the next twelve months. A Death in the Family Despite his early No Holds Barred setback, Don Stamos had been rising steadily through the ranks since his return in May. With all good things come bad things, and in December, while preparing for a match with Laish at Deception, Stamos received word that his cousin, Katrina Arcangela Atherton had committed suicide. Her husband, and Stamos' brother-in-law, Legion had essentially cut her out of his life after it was revealed she had paid off Buzzsaw to allow Legion to win. Her funeral was low-key, but it is known that Don Stamos, Leigh Amherst and Legion were in attendence with their families. She left behind a cryptic note, as well as an unfinished mission to get her husband and cousin to reconcile long-standing differences. On the show following Deception, after a two-week hiatus for the company, Don Stamos and Legion were thrust into a match with each other. Despite it being a normally sanctioned match, it became a bloodbath that Stamos barely won. Laish and Sabbat then came out and brutally attacked Legion, taunting him with Katrina's death. Katrina's mission finally came to an end as Stamos stormed the ring for the save. Stamos and Legion would reluctantly put their pasts behind them to deal with Laish and Sabbat, the first time the two hadn't been at each other's throats since 2004. Two two former Trinity members would play mind games, making it appear that the Atherton home in Manchester was haunted by Katrina's spirit. Even though an unknown woman would say that even after that revelation all isn't what it seemed, they were attacked en masse by followers of Sabbat's. Adam Linoge, having changed his ways, sacrificed himself to allow them to get away from the scene. Legion and Don then sought and were granted an Asylum Match at Hostile Takeover, with the stipulation that to end this war the winning team must leave the institution at the same time. 'Other Affiliations' xCw North Atlantic Wrestling Association Apex Wrestling Association 'Championships' 'Accomplishments' :2007 Anarchy Brawl Winner :CWF Co-Owner :CWF Assistant Owner :CWF Senior Executive :CWF Executive :CWF Executive Storyline Consultant :EWO Owner :EWO Co-Owner :EWO Executive :wMw Owner (2x) :AWA Co-Owner :Co-Creator of UWE (with MW) 'Awards' :EWO ::Various from January through June, 2003 :CWF ::Voted 5th Best Match of 2005 :::(Don Stamos vs. Adam Linoge, New York Streetfight, UnRestricted IV) ::Voted Most Underrated Fedder :::(CWF Year End Awards, 2005) ::Voted Most Improved CWFer :::(CWF Six Months Later Awards, 2006) 'Notable Matches' :Don Stamos vs. Venom ::(wMw Debut) :Don Stamos vs. Kususlut vs. Tommy Nitro ::(Almost captured the wMw World Title after pleading for people to vote for him as a joke. The vote that would have decided the match for Stamos, from Venom, a wMw jobber, would be thrown out due to his firing. The voting ended 8-8-1.) :Don Stamos vs. Wally Wahlberg ::(Loss to a CWF announcer; this match would eventually lead to his departure from CWF.) :Don Stamos & Leigh Amherst vs. The Wahlbergs (Ed, Wally and Irene) ::(His final match of his first run in CWF.) :Don Stamos vs. Chain ::(Special appearance at IUW Wreckage, an unofficial show run by Howdypimp.) :Don Stamos vs. Blyss vs. InSomiac4:20 ::(EWO Debut) :Don Stamos vs. Regulation X ::(High Street Brawl. Widely mentioned by Stamos for the infamous spot where Stamos shoves a thermometer up Regulation's rear end.) :Don Stamos vs. Black Jehovah ::(EWO Path of Endurance. Final for the EWO World Title. Lost, but Stamos' first foray into a main event scene.) :Don Stamos vs. Black Jehovah ::(EWO Reign of Terror. Asylum Match for the EWO World Title.) :Don Stamos vs. Sean Savage ::(EWO Killer Instinct. Eye of the Storm II Match for the EWO World Title. Stamos' final appearance before EWO's death.) :Don Stamos vs. Enigma ::(CWF Malevolence 2003. Cage Match.) :Don Stamos vs. Big Red Monster ::(Inferno Match. Ended with a BRM pinfall after Lewiston Cates laid out Stamos with Nurse Black, his baseball bat.) :Don Stamos vs. Adam Linoge ::(CWF UnRestricted IV. New York Streetfight.) :Don Stamos vs. Adam Linoge ::(CWF Tribulation. Ultimate Submission Match.) :Team EWO vs. Team CWF ::(EWO Reign of Terror. This was a match for control of CWF. Team EWO consisted of: Don Stamos, Bomber, Marcus Richards, Janus KopyKat, and Sabbat. Team CWF consisted of: Kris Style, Legion, Big Red Monster, John Austin, and Lewiston Cates. Cates handed EWO the victory when he laid out Team CWF with a chair.) :Don Stamos & Lewiston Cates vs. Legion & Big Red Monster ::(CWF Tag Team Championship victory.) :Don Stamos vs. Bomber ::(CWF Conquest. Mafia Rules Match.) :Don Stamos vs. Scott Moore ::(CWF Conquest. CWF InterNational Championship Victory. Moore had just finished his match with Big Red Monster when Stamos announced that due to a contract clause, he was allowed a shot to any title he desired.) :Don Stamos vs. Marcus Richards ::(CWF Bloodlust. InterNational Championship Match.) :Don Stamos vs. James Faith ::(CWF UnRestricted V. InterNational Championship Match.) :Don Stamos vs. Ed, Irene, Carl, Nate and Nicholai Wahlberg ::(CWF Annihilation.) :Don Stamos vs. Sabbat ::(CWF Unplugged. No Holds Barred Championship Match.) :2007 Anarchy Brawl :Don Stamos vs. Laish ::(CWF Deception.) :Don Stamos & Legion vs. Sabbat & Laish ::(CWF Hostile Takeover 7. Asylum Match). Category: CWF Superstars Category: CWF Alumni Category: EWO Alumni Category: Italian-Americans Category: WMw Alumni Category: Fantasy Booking Alumni Category: Fed Owners Category: Fedders Category: XWA Alumni Category: IEWA Alumni Category: CWF Superstars Category: CWF Alumni Category: EWO Alumni Category: Italian-Americans Category: WMw Alumni Category: Fantasy Booking Alumni Category: Fed Owners Category: Fedders Category: XWA Alumni Category: IEWA Alumni Category: CWF Superstars Category: CWF Alumni Category: EWO Alumni Category: Italian-Americans Category: WMw Alumni Category: Fantasy Booking Alumni Category: Fed Owners Category: Fedders Category: XWA Alumni Category: IEWA Alumni Category: CWF Superstars Category: CWF Alumni Category: EWO Alumni Category: Italian-Americans Category: WMw Alumni Category: Fantasy Booking Alumni Category: Fed Owners Category: Fedders Category: XWA Alumni Category: IEWA Alumni Category: CWF Superstars Category: CWF Alumni Category: EWO Alumni Category: Italian-Americans Category: WMw Alumni Category: Fantasy Booking Alumni Category: Fed Owners Category: Fedders Category: XWA Alumni Category: IEWA Alumni Category: CWF Superstars Category: CWF Alumni Category: EWO Alumni Category: Italian-Americans Category: WMw Alumni Category: Fantasy Booking Alumni Category: Fed Owners Category: Fedders Category: XWA Alumni Category: IEWA Alumni Category: CWF Superstars Category: CWF Alumni Category: EWO Alumni Category: Italian-Americans Category: WMw Alumni Category: Fantasy Booking Alumni Category: Fed Owners Category: Fedders Category: XWA Alumni Category: IEWA Alumni Category: CWF Superstars Category: CWF Alumni Category: EWO Alumni Category: Italian-Americans Category: WMw Alumni Category: Fantasy Booking Alumni Category: Fed Owners Category: Fedders Category: XWA Alumni Category: IEWA Alumni Category:Revolutionary Cup Champions Category:IUWAR Alumni Category:IUWAR alumni